ENOUGH
by KYUngie
Summary: Ya, ini sudah cukup, karena Jongin bersamanya sekarang


ENOUGH

.

.

By KYUngie

.

.

KAISOO SHIPER merapat

.

.

"Kau terlambat"

"Mianhae"

Hah~ selalu saja seperti ini, Kyungsoo sesungguhnya sudah sadar dari dulu jika dia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi satu-satunya prioritas bagi seseorang pria yang berada di sampingnya ini, tapi apakah wajar jika seorang pria membiarkan wanitanya menunggu selama 2 jam, dan dengan keadaan larut seperti ini?

"bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri menjemputku jika memang tidak bisa?"

"dan membiarkan orang tua mu menganggapku pria yang tak bertanggung jawab!?"

"Jongin.."

"sudahlah,apakah kita akan selalu berdebat seperti ini jika bertemu?aku lelah"

"tapi kau membiarkanku menunggu selama 2 jam!"

Apakah selama ini Jongin berpikir bahwa hanya dirinya seorang yang terluka? Tidak pernah kah dia berpikir jika Kyungsoo juga terluka? Terluka akan semua perilaku Jongin yang selalu menganggap dirinya lah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.

"bukankah aku sudah minta maaf? Aku mohon Kyungsoo, aku sungguh lelah, untuk ingin melewati hari ini dengan tenang tanpa berdebat denganmu. Sekarang, masuklah ke mobil."

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Kyungsoo memasuki mobil dan duduk di seblah Jongin yang mengemudi. Diamatinya wajah Jongin yang menampilkan gurat- gurat lelah dan keputusasaan membuat wajah Jongin dulu yang tampan dan sangat dipujanya ini berubah menjadi lebih tua dari usianya sekarang, padahalan Jongin baru berumur 24 tahun.

"apakah kau menemuinya lagi?"

Dilihatnya Jongin yang masih focus dalam mengemudikan mobilnya dengan pandangan berharap jika dugaannya salah. Selama beberapa menit keadaan didalam mobil hening tanpa adanya jawaban apapun dari Jongin. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

_Pernahkah kau memikirkanku sekali saja_

"Jongin~ aku baik- baik saja jika kau menemuinya, sungguh, aku tahu kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan dia, tapi, se khawatir apapun kau, aku tetap ingin kau tahu bahwa aku ada dan aku juga mengkhawatirkan dirimu juga, apakah kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku selama menunggumu, aku takut terjadi sesuatu terhadapmu, aku sangat cemas. Jika kau tidak mau repot- repot menelponku,setidaknya angkatlah telepon ku"

"mianhae, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi"

Kyungsoo tahu seharusnya dia tak usah berharap apa-apa, karena dia _bukanlah siapa-siapa_ bagi Jongin, dia hanya seseorang yang tidak sepatutnya hadir dalam kehidupan Jongin, dia hanya seseorang yang membuat semua beban kehidupan Jongin bertambah berat, dia hanya seseorang pengecut karena menggunakan nama besar keluarga Do untuk mendapat kan seorang Kim Jongin, dia hanya seseorang yang menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain karena merebut Kim Jongin,tetapi.. dia hanyalah seseorang yang amat sangat mencintai Kim Jongin, tak peduli apakah Jongin akan bahagia bersamanya atau tidak, dia hanya menginginkan Jongin, dia tahu dia sangat egois, tapi beginilah cinta yang dia miliki

_Blind_

Mobil berhenti di kediaman keluarga Do yang besar dan megah, rumah Kyungsoo adalah rumah bergay Victoria dengan kesan elegan dan berkelas

"apakah kau ingin mampir kerumah? Eomman pasti senang jika melihatmu" Kyungsoo menampilakan senyum tercantiknya untuk Jongin denga sedikit kesan aegyo dia sisipkan agar Jongin memenuhi permintaanya.

"ini sudah sangat larut dan orangtuamu pasti sudah terlelap. Kau pun sebaiknya istirahat, kau pasti lelah bukan karena bekerja dan juga harus menungguku juga?"

Walaupun Kyungsoo kecewa, tapi itu tidak mengurangi sedikitpun rasa senangnya karena perhatian Jongin terhadapnya.

_Ya, ini sudah cukup, karena Jongin bersamanya sekarang_

"baiklah, kau juga hati- hati di jalan ne, "

Jongin tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo, dengan perlahan Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil kerna ingin menikmati senyum Jongin yang sangat jarang di lihatnya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc?

.

.

Or.

.

.end?

.

.

Dengan tidak elitnya

(a/n) aku tahu ini sangat jelek dan pendek (banget) , karena ini benar-benar ff pertama yang aku tulis.

.

.

.

Aku mohon apresiasi kalian semua dengan meriview

.

.

Kerana reader yang baik iyalah reader yang menghargai jasa para penulis (?)

.

.

MUACH :*


End file.
